james_the_mullet_hubbardfandomcom-20200214-history
Ben "Overwatch Fag" Laven
Ben "Overwatch Fag" Laven 'Ben "Overwatch Fag" Laven '(born November 9 2000) is a well known fan and player of the Overwatch videogame series. He is the one and only person on planet earth who believes the horrible game is any good, and takes constant abuse from friends and peers because he plays the horrible game. He is most well known for returning home after a long day and jacking off to Overwatch. Personal Life Ben is known as the only human being to be identified homosexual at the moment of his birth. He masturbates to Overwatch porn on a daily basis and loves to fist his anus while doing so. He resides in a cave away from humanity and is only seen at school, in his life away from school he sits in his cave permanently while playing Overwatch or jacking off to Overwatch hentai. If under the odd circumstance he must leave the cave, he returns home as fast as possible and jacks off to Overwatch. Medical Conditions * Dwarfism * Midgetism * Overwatchism (essentially makes you a homosexual) * Returning home and jacking off to Overwatch Departure from the "Fresh Shits" group chat On the weekend following Friday the 21st of October, 2016, Ben Laven made the life long mistake of leaving the Facebook group chat made by his peers named 'Fresh Shits' where other members would spam shit emojis constantly. In an interview, he stated that he was 'too lazy' to mute the notifications. Following these events, he was filed for execution but fled the country, and upon return his execution was cancelled. Once back in the country, he returned home and jacked off to Overwatch. Business Career Beauty Career Ben Laven once entered a beauty pageant and they assumed he had been bashed that morning. He returned home and jacked off to Overwatch Sports Career Ben Laven once entered a sports competition and they assumed he was a special olympics competitor. He returned home and jacked off to Overwatch Real Estate Ben Laven once tried doing door to door sales and tripped up the home owners steps and broke his teeth. He returned home and jacked off to Overwatch Mullet for a Day Once in 2016, Ben Laven won a bet against James Hubbard and he was granted James' mullet for one day. During this day, Ben held up a petrol station and became an avid Trump supporter. Ben embraced being redneck for one day, however later he stated that it was 'the worst day of his life' and 'anyone with a mullet should chop it off or die'. Ben Laven was beaten with baseball bats by James Hubbard and Nick Trigg after these comments were made. After he lost his mullet for the day, he returned home and jacked off to Overwatch. 'Elders React' Youtube Series Ben Laven once featured in an Elders React episode by the Fine Bros Youtube channel. Ben was shown in his viral video of him caught jacking off to Overwatch hentai. One of the elders stated that they were 'disgusted and appalled' that he would do such a thing. One of the elderly men said that it was 'hot' and he had 'never had a harder stiffy in his life'. 'Kids React' Youtube Series Ben Laven also featured in a Kids React epidode by the Fine Bros Youtube channel. The same video was shown, of Ben caught jacking off to Overwatch hentai. A few of the children quit the series after the video, however one of the children said that 'he looks like me' and another said 'what the fuck is that'.